shortlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Deaths
Character ! width="15%" | Date of Death ! width="15%" | Cause of Death ! width="55%" | How that character died |- | Willy Sia'atu | 15 September 1993 | Beaten to death | |- | Dani Brown | 1993 | Euthanasia | |- | Tom Neilson | 11 November 1993 | Heart attack | Tom had mysteriously disappeared that year but returned wanting a kidney transplant. Unfortunately, after the transplant Tom died of a heart attack |- | Jean-Luc Mafart | 25 December 1993 | Fell to death | Alison had married him overseas and returned after he had turned out to be abusive. They had a fight on a rooftop and he eventually fell to his death when pushed by Alison. Darryl Neilson helped Alison to cover up the crime. |- | Nurse Steve Mills | 25 March 1994 | Car accident | Died in the explosion of a vehicle he crashed after a heated argument with Chris Warner while driving. He initially survived the crash but was killed when he went back to the overturned vehicle to rescue Talita Pahele (TP) Aleni and it exploded. |- | Talita Pahele (TP) Aleni | 25 March 1994 | Car accident | Died in the explosion of a vehicle crashed by Steve Mills. |- | Noel Sturgess | 7 June 1994 | Heart attack | Majority share holder of the clinic. Had previously been hospitalized from a heart attack in 1992. His death caused a takeover by daughter Hillary. |- | Tina Twentyman | March 1995 | Post op complications. | Actress who had received breast implants which then became infected. Died due to faulty drugs provided by Darryl's Pharm-Ex company. |- | Darryl Neilson | 21 March 1995 | Drowning | Drowned after falling from the boat 'The Toroa' after attempting to murder Kirsty Knight. |- | Richard Thornton | October 1995 | Broken neck | Richard broke his neck falling off the roof of the Thornton residence while trying to repair a TV antenna on a night of heavy rain after drinking heavily. |- | Rima Wellington | 23 October 1995 | Internal Haemorrhage | Rima was a child with cancer who died due to the side effects of a trial medication with Dr. Finlay Keats. |- | Sir Bruce Warner | 16 December 1995 | Cancer | |- | Nurse Carmen Roberts | 25 December 1995 | Brain hemorrhage | Received a knock to the head after a madman drove his truck through the entrance to the clinic. She was sent home but collapsed and died at the house boat 'The Toroa' that evening. |- | Bernie Leach | 5 April 1996 | Bludgeoned | Bludgeoned to death with a candlestick by Carla Crozier-Leach in Episode 1000. |- | Rebecca Frost | 25 April 1997 | Faulty heart valve | The faulty valve was a surgical replacement for her own. |- | Annabelle Lustwick | 22 October 1997 | Euthanasia | Suicide assisted by Caroline Buxton |- | Baby Rose Crozier-Kearney | 1998 | SIDS | At age 6 months |- | Tiffany Marinovich | 1 August 1998 | Fall | Fell from a high-rise building after trying to talk down a suicide jumper. She was successful but slipped as she tried to get away from the ledge. She was pregnant at the time and later died in hospital. Her baby miraculously survived and was born via C section before Tiffany's life support was switched off. |- | Dr. Michael McKenna | 21 January 1999 | Heart attack | Michael was aiding his daughter Rachel with the possible overtaking of the hospital when he suffered a severe heart attack. |- | Lionel Skeggins | 12 March 1999 | Unknown | Went missing, presumed drowned, on his wedding day. Rumored to return in 2016 winter season as 'The Ferndale Farter' wreaking havoc on the Shortland Street lifts. |- | Oscar Henry | 7 June 1999 | Explosion | Eventually murdered by Dr. MacKenzie Choat after an earlier attempt on his life, also by Choat. |- | Earl Crombie | 1999 | Car accident | |- | Dr. Laura Hall | 26 May 2000 | Heart attack | |- | Eamon Dempsey | 15 January 2001 | Fall | Fell off a cliff |- | Angela Weaver | 2001 | Cancer | Was unable to be treated while pregnant. Died not long after having her son Lucas Harrison |- | Rangi Heremaia | 9 April 2001 | Drug Overdose | Murdered by Kim Tairoa's husband |- | Jack Hewitt | 21 January 2002 | Hit by a Car | Committed suicide by jumping in front of a car. |- | James Kingi | 2002 | Gangland stabbing | Murdered by Kurt Matakuare. |- | Connie McAllister | 2002 | Euthanasia | Assisted by Dr. Geoff Greenlaw. |- | Lady Margot Warner | 24 April 2003 | Cancer | |- | Baby Te Ngakau Hudson | 2003 | Streptococcus B | |- | Max Henley | 27 June 2003 | Brain haemorrhage | |- | Dr. Geoff Greenlaw | 6 November 2003 | Hypothermia | Froze to death in a chiller. Murdered by Dominic Thompson. |- | Nurse Anne Greenlaw Kahu | 19 December 2003 | Crush injuries | Was crushed in a building collapse that resulted from her father Rex Treherne's dodgy building practices. |- | Nurse Layla Cornwall | 2004 | Hanging | Suicide following the realization Nelson would never love her. |- | Rex Treherne | 2004 | Heart attack | |- | Avril Lucich | 2 August 2004 | Drowning | Drowned in a bathtub. Murdered by Dominic Thompson. |- | Dominic Thompson | 1 December 2004 | Explosion | Failed attempted murder-suicide with arch-enemy, Chris Warner. |- | Brett Valentine | 15 December 2004 | Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy | Craig's brother, arrived to warn Scarlett she may have the disease, only to die of it while in Ferndale. |- | Baby James Warner | 2005 | Miscarriage | Miscarried by Toni Warner at 6 months. |- | Norman Hanson | 28 October 2005 | Car accident | Died of injuries sustained in a car accident. |- | Ian Jeffries | 28 February 2006 | Fall | Jumped off a cliff. Was suffering from Kennedy's disease. |- | Dr. Li Mei Chen | 5 July 2006 | Illness | Died in the hospital outbreak of Stryker Virus. |- | Huia Samuels | 11 October 2006 | Car Bombing | Murdered by the thugs hired by the dodgy pharmaceutical company Scott Spear. The bomb was meant for Anthony Richards. |- | Gary Davis | 26 March 2007 | Cancer | Brenda's estranged husband unexpectedly dies, leaving Brenda with hope she can raise their son. |- | Claire Solomon | 9 July 2007 | Strangled | Naked body found in a rubbish skip outside the hospital. Murdered by Joey Henderson, aka The Ferndale Strangler, who killed her for using him to make Kieran jealous. |- | Nurse Meg Harris | 13 August 2007 | Strangled | Naked body found in a rubbish skip outside The I.V.. Murdered by Joey Henderson, aka The Ferndale Strangler, on the night of Mark Weston's birthday party. |- | Jay Copeland | 27 August 2007 | Strangled | Naked body found in the bush close to the hospital. Murdered by Joey Henderson, aka The Ferndale Strangler, as he was uncomfortable with her sexuality. |- | Nurse Beth Wilson | 28 September 2007 | Strangled | Body found (off-screen) a week after being abducted from her home. Murdered by Joey Henderson, aka The Ferndale Strangler, as to him, it was assumed that she was stringing orderly Steve Roberts along. Her attack on Joey was also the reason for her death. |- | Nurse Brenda Holloway | 31 October 2007 | Cardiac arrest resulting from a lethal injection | Injected with suxamethonium by a person disguised in a Halloween mask. Murdered by Joey Henderson, aka The Ferndale Strangler, while he was preventing her from exposing him as the person responsible for several recent cardiac arrests at the hospital. |- | Nurse Joey Henderson | 5 March 2008 | Fall | Jumped off the roof of an inner-city storage unit building to avoid capture when being cornered by Detective Lara Wade and police. Revealed to be The Ferndale Strangler. |- | Nurse Toni Warner | 12 June 2008 | Cardiac arrest caused by renal failure | Died of cardiac arrest caused by renal failure due a faulty drug distributed by the dodgy pharmaceutical company Scott Spear. |- | Dr. Craig Valentine | 2 September 2008 | Beaten to death | Beaten to death then torched by Don Lennox and thugs who were members of a ruthless gang known as the Whitetails and who were hired by the dodgy drug company Scott Spear. |- | Baby Kelly Piper | 8 October 2008 | Complications from premature birth | Causes of the death included pneumonia and renal failure. |- | Betty Crawford | 11 December 2008 | Lethal injection of potassium | Pensioner "granny-dumped" at the hospital by family. Murdered by Dr. Ethan Pierce for body parts to supply his body harvesting operation. |- | Sterling Haldane | 19 December 2008 | Lethal injection | Murdered by Dr. Ethan Pierce to cover his tracks regarding their harvesting operation. |- | Dr. Ethan Pierce | 19 December 2008 | Shot | Shot three times by Maia Jeffries, who, while in an unstable mental state, killed him for all the hurt and grief he'd caused those she loved. |- | Ryan Smith-Reynolds | 30 July 2009 | Died of injuries as result of car crash. | He had been persuaded by Daniel Potts to deliver stolen Mp3 players. |- | Nurse Shanti Kumari-Scott | 19 October 2009 | Ectopic Pregnancy. | When Oliver Ritchie accidentally infected her with dengue fever, it masked the symptoms of the ectopic pregnancy which ultimately caused her death. |- | Nurse Alison Raynor | 12 November 2009 | Drowned | Chris Warner was informed in August 2010 that his ex-wife Allie had drowned in a yachting accident and that she had had his child in 1996. |- | Don Lennox | 10 December 2009 | Died of injuries as result of gunshot to chest. | Brought into hospital under false identity and operated on by Chris Warner who identified him as the killer of Craig Valentine. |- | Nurse Morgan Braithwaite | 18 December 2009 | Hit and run | Kieran Mitchell accidentally ran her over and framed a drunk Rachel McKenna by putting her in the driver's seat. |- | Heather Sloane | 12 February 2010 | Cancer operation | Ben Goodall's ex lover. Died on the operating table due to cancer. |- | Ben Goodall | 8 June 2010 | Brain hemorrhage | Developed brain hemorrhage after being hit in the head and was pronounced brain dead on 31 May. Was kept alive by machines until 8 June. |- | Warren Briggs | 1 July 2010 | Drug overdose | Murdered by Penny Rourke for revenge as she blamed him for the death of her father that gave her psychopathic tendencies. |- | White Dragon | 2 August 2010 | Fell from a cliff | Died after falling from a cliff after Sean Mitchell pushed him, himself and Kieran Mitchell over. |- | Kieran Mitchell | 2 August 2010 | Fell from a cliff | Kieran confessed to killing Morgan Braithwaite before letting go of the cliff in order to save the life of his brother Sean. |- | Dr. Lars Hammett | 3 March 2011 | Heart attack | After manipulating Dr. Brooke Freeman into sex, Lars collapsed and died. |- | Dr. Nadia Hammett | 20 June 2011 | Car crash | Drove off the road on the way to dob Brooke Freeman to the police. For months Brooke suspected Winston of murdering her. |- | Nurse Jill Kingsbury | 16 January 2012 | Stabbed | While trying to stop Hunter from robbing a pharmacy, Jill ended up accidentally getting stabbed by a security guard and later died in hospital. |- | Hayley O'Neill | 21 May 2012 | Bludgeoned | Beaten with a plank by her abusive boyfriend Drew in the show's 20th anniversary. Chris ended up getting arrested for her murder. |- | Gus Afeaki | 14 December 2012 | Melanoma | Died in a hospice after having been diagnosed several months beforehand. |- | Dr. Luke Durville | 30 January 2013 | Brain tumor | Died from a brain bleed resulting from his month long diagnosis of a brain tumor. His death came only a day after celebrating his life with an early funeral. |- | Travis Corfield | 11 December 2013 | Hit and run | Vasa's abusive ex fiance; mysteriously found dead in her apartments carpark. |- | Dr. Josh Gallagher |13 January 2014 |Explosion |He caused an explosion at Chris Warner's batch, so he would be able to save somebody's life. He ended up killing himself and Roimata Samuels. |- |Roimata Samuels |13 January 2014 |Explosion/surgery |She was closest to the explosion caused by Josh Gallagher at Chris Warner's batch and then died shortly after the explosion in surgery. |- |Dr. Brett Franklin |30 June 2014 |Bludgeoned |Hit with a spade by his son Toby Reynolds after he threatened Toby's friend Kane Jenkins with a pitchfork. The death was covered up as a suicide. |- |Sarah Potts |20 August 2014 |Fatal illness |After discovering a cure to a killer virus, Sarah caught the illness herself and died beside her family. |- |Caleb Potene |20 July 2015 |Murder | Lethal injection given by Pania Stevens. |- |Pikitia Rose Hannah (Pixie) |19th August 2015 |Pneumonia |Whilst at the lookout by The Warners Batch Harry falls in the river and Pixie Jumps in to rescue him making her i'll with Pneumonia and due to her having a weak immune system from Chemo Therapy/Cancer she Takes longer to Heal. Pixie goes into cardiac arrest and after 28 mins of CPR is confirmed dead. |- |Len Cooper | 14 December 2015 | Fatal Gunshot Wound | Caught in a hostage crisis inside the hospital cafeteria, he was shot at point blank by gunman Gareth Hutchins after arguing with him, and was left bleeding on the floor. Medical attention was not able to be administered until it was too late. |- |Gareth Hutchins | 18 January 2016 | Fatal Gunshot Wound | While attempting to leave the hostage filled cafeteria, he was tackled by Mo Hannah and Nurse Vinnie Kruse, prompting the Armed Offenders Squad to breach the cafeteria, and fatally subdue him. |- | Nurse Wendy Cooper | 19 January 2016 | Fatal Gunshot Wound | Suffered a stroke after being shot by gunman Gareth Hutchins, leading to Brain death. After a day on life support, long time husband Murray Cooper decided to let her life support be turned off. |- | Victoria Anderton | 5th July 2016 | Car crash injuries |Victoria went through the windscreen of her car in a attempt to flee from ferndale. she later died in the Ambulance on the way back to Shortland Street |- |Trina |7th December 2016 |Injuries from Beating |Beaten by Hayden when he discovered that she was in love with TK. She surrived the beating but later died in ED. |- |Hayden |16th January 2017 |Drowned |Drowned by Dr TK Samuels in self deffense, after being shot by TK in the arm and being Kidnaped along side Kylie Brown |- |Marj Brash |25th May 2017 |Cardiac Arrest |Peacefully passed away from Cardiac Arrest in the Hosiptal Reciption ( Her Home ) |- |Lucy Karim |25th May 2017 |Ruptured Uteris |Lucy Passed away after complications from giving birth to her daughter LuLu |- |Robyn Greeves |19th July 2017 |suspected suicide |The new mortuary technician, he came under scrutiny over missing dead bodies, everybody thinking it was him. He overdosed on pills and died at shortland street. |- |Ashley Whitley |30th august 2017 |cerebral bleed |Passed away after being pushed by olive onto wooden garden edging at a party held at Harper and Drew's place suffering from a bleed causing brain death. |- |Jane |18th September 2017 |unknown |Ashley's heart recipient, she later had problems with the transplant and arrested. |- |Jasper Coots | |Punched | |- |Dion Tai |2018 |Brain tumor |Fell asleep on Jack's bed and never woke back up. |} Julia Category:Hidden categories Category:Characters